Mario Understanding St Patrick
by Pikfan
Summary: Mario hates St. Patricks Day and Luigi falls in a coma. It's a lot sadder than it sounds.


Mario Understanding St. Patrick

A/N: This is my sadder version of my Mario Holiday series. It may not be too sad for tragedy, but it's past hurt/comfort, and it still has a bit of humor. Please don't flame & enjoy. Plus, it's still in play format.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario.

* * *

When the Valentines Day Crises was over, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi decide to go to Ireland for the biggest St. Patrick's Day Shamrock Parade. But there's only 1 tiny problem: Mario hates St. Patrick's Day.

Mario: Princess! I'm-a sick and tired of you forcing me on this-a parade! Why do you take-a me?

Peach: Well, you should learn to like my vanilla cake!

Mario: But I want-a chocolate!

Daisy: Come on, dude, cheer up! It will be tons of fun!

Luigi: Yeah, Mario, it would be...a parade!

Yoshi: Plus, their food has been reported to taste even better. No more McDonald's milkshake ripoffs.

Mario: But that was the only good part about this awful holiday!

Peach: Come on, Mario. Try to behave on this year, please? For everyone.

Mario: Alright! I'll cooperate! But if I face 30 minutes of stupidity and suck-age, I'm-a back on the plane!

Peach: If you do cooperate the whole time, I promise when we get back home, I'll bake you a triple chocolate fudge cake.

Mario: Yippee!

(So after cleaning up the drool-flooded plane, everyone gets off the plane to step on Ireland. When they first glimpse the parade, everyone, even Mario, was amazed.)

Yoshi: So how did you think about St. Patrick's Day now?

Mario: I didn't say anything about loving that no excuse for a holiday, but this parade is awesome! Look! They have-a me as a Leprechaun!

(They were in awe to see the parade. But then it was the end of the parade and have to be on the plane in2 hours.)

(After the terminal)

Daisy: Hey! Have anyone seen Luigi? I've could've sworn I saw him at the terminal!

Mario: He said that he was going to the bathroom...an hour ago! I'm-a check it out!

(Once Mario enters the bathroom, he saw Luigi with his head in a flooded sink.)

Mario: LUIGI NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! WAKE UP, YOU MAMA (Bleep) ER! PLEASE!

(Once Mario cried to wake up Luigi, he gave up, and carried his body along the airport. Mario didn't notice everyone staring at him.)

Peach: Mario! What happened to Luigi?

Mario: I saw his head on the sink! I still hear a faint heartbeat.

(After that news, he saw Daisy & Yoshi full of tears, hoping he wouldn't die.) 

Daisy: Luigi! Please! You were always the best plumber in my heart! (Sob)

Yoshi: Not only the best plumber, but the best mama! (Sob)

(But Mario thought it was a miracle to hear Luigi's heartbeat after an hour at the sink.)

(At the Toad Town Celeb. Hospital, Luigi was rushed down to a room to get some peace.)

Dr. Toadette: Well, as you see, Daisy, Luigi's not in an ordinary coma. He's got...The Greenie Disease!

Daisy: Well, what is that?

Dr. Toadette: It's a case where you see too much green. It looks like you and everyone else almost had it, and Yoshi was lucky, but the bathroom was also green like the parade.

Daisy: Please tell me there's a cure for. Please say so!

Dr. Toadette: There's no other cure than regular mushroom...otherwise, we can only hope for the best.

(Daisy comes out to tell the news. They were pretty nervous for Luigi's life. Then Mario broke a long silence.)

Mario: You see what I mean? This is why I hate St. Patrick's Day-a!

Peach: Mario, I'm pretty sure that...

Mario: That-a what? That stupid holiday didn't make him in danger, and still is?Well then,if-a not, then why are the Irish people put up the Green crap?

Peach: Calm down, Mario. The doctor said that he'll be okay.

Mario: And what if he isn't okay?It's-a like every time you get kidnapped, Toad will come in and said that 'The Princess will be okay! Don't worry.'

Peach: Mario! That doesn't make any sense!

Mario: (Sniff) You just don't-a get it! (Sobs and leaves.)

(So Mario ran off to the near outskirts of Mushroom Meadow, crying off a bunch of tears. After that, he prayed.

Mario: Dear Almighty Mushroom God. Please give my brother a longer life line. Don't-a make anymore stupid diseases, and get by baby brother back!

(After that, Mario was struck by lightning, and then he saw a light on him. Inside is something surprising to him.)

Mario: Mamamia! It's Saint Patrick! What are you doing here??

St, Patrick: Well, I'm here to ask a question. Why do you hate my holiday so much?

Mario: It-a really hurts to see everyone dying because of the Greenie Disease. But now it's Luigi's turn, and I don't think that he's-a gonna make it!

St. Patrick: Don't worry, your brother will be alive.

Mario: And how would you know that?

St. Patrick: Because he has the Lucky Spirit!

Mario: You're really making this up, aren't ya?

St. Patrick: Ugh. Come with me, and I'll show you my Lucky Spirit.

Mario: This better not be added just to increase word count.

(So St. Patrick took Mario back to the year 400 and something; to the days he he was a slave.)

Mario: So your a slave. What does this got to do with 'Lucky Spirit,' more or less Luigi's disease?

St. Patrick: Well, it's like me escaping from slavery from luck, then your brother can get that luck to be healthy. Simple, no?

Mario: Well, I guess it for you it's not since it took 6 years for you to escape.

St. Patrick: He could get his luck whenever he believes hard enough.

Mario: But how can I make someone in a coma to believe to be awake??

St. Patrick: You figure that out yourself, for now I must go.

(So St. Patrick left, leaving Mario back at the Mushroom Meadows.)

Mario: So what can I do to make Luigi believe?? I think I have an idea.

(Once Mario ran back to the hospital, he saw everyone surrounding Luigi, and one long beep on the machine.

Daisy: No...IT CAN'T BE!! (Sobs).

Mario: Please, don't tell me that it's too late!!

Peach: (Sighs) I'm afraid so, Mario.

Mario: And I was so close to that idea! I need to make this work!!

(So Mario did the best he can to whisper a message onto Luigi's ear. Then everyone waited.)

Luigi:... ... ...SHE WOULDN'T DARE!!

Everyone: Luigi!! You're okay!!

Luigi: What happen? All I remember was drowning on the sink because I accidentally bumped my head on a faucet. Then I blacked out.

Daisy: Wait a minute, Dr. Toadette said that you had the Greenie Disease.

Dr. Toadette: Don't blame me because this is my first day on the job! But you guys still have to pay!

(After that, everyone just started to laugh.)

* * *

A/N: That was suspenseful, wasn't it? Well, of course you know, I'm doing Mario Understanding Easter next month, so be on an update for that. But also, check out my other stories. And sorry about the delay.

Plus, if you want to know what the message Mario said to Luigi, PM me. Too bad for the Anonymous readers can't do that, so I may add that on the reviews, that is, if I get enough. Anyway, see ya.


End file.
